Van Hedgehog
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic is a famous monster hunter sent to Transylvania to kill the evil Count Shadow. He is accompanied by his friar friend; Tails and must help a princess called Sally Acorn defeat Shadow before he brings devastation to the planet.
1. Prologue: Beginning The Hunt

_**Note From Mwah: I decided on doing a Sonic version of my favourite horror movie "Van Helsing." Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Summary: A famous monster hunter going by the name; Van Hedgehog goes to Transylvania, accompanied by his friar friend; Tails. Not only does he come across Count Shadow, but the Wolfman and Franken-Knuckles' monster as well as a gorgeous princess who he falls for. **_

_**Join the adventure of Van Helsing; Sonic's version.**_

**Main Cast**

**Gabriel Van Helsing** – Sonic The Hedgehog (Going by Sonic Van Hedgehog)

**Anna Valerious** – Sally Acorn

**Carl** – Miles "Tails" Prower (Going by Tails, of course)

**Count Vladislaus Dracula** – Shadow The Hedgehog (Going by Count Shadow)

**Igor** – Snively Robotnik

**Aleera** – Amy Rose

**Frankenstein's Monster** – Knuckles The Echidna (Going by Franken-Knuckles)

**Verona** – Rouge The Bat

**Velkan Valerious** – Elias Acorn

**Non-Main Cast**

**Marishka** – Fiona Fox (Yeah, I know weird, that's why I made her the one that dies first)

**Victor Frankenstein** – Rotor Walrus (Going by Rotor Franken-knuckles)

**Mr. Hyde** – SGT. Simian (Going by Mr. Simian)

**Dr. Jekyll** – Monkey Khan (Going by Dr. Khan)

**Top Hat** – Silver The Hedgehog

**Maid** – Cream The Rabbit

**Cardinal Jinette** – Athair The Echidna (Going by Cardinal Athair)

* * *

><p>Flames on sticks flared in the night as a hedgehog holding it stared ahead of himself toward his destination. A mob of villagers followed him in pursuit through the forest of trees. A few villagers were pushing a log with ropes wrapped around it that was on wheels toward double doors in front of them. They heaved it forwards and it was pushed open as they made their way toward the castle inside. The angry villagers followed the others that were pushing the log. A castle stood in front of the many angry villagers as they ran towards it. In the second tallest tower, lightning struck the top.<p>

Midnight eyes opened and a scream was heard from the creature. A walrus turned around with a victorious smile on his face.

"It's alive. It's alive. It's alive!" he exclaimed, loudly.

Many yells and angry shouts were heard and the walrus made his way over to a window. He looked out of it and saw the many villagers that had come in an angry mob.

Each Mobian villager pushed each other to try and get inside first. The white hedgehog with a top hat looked up at one of the windows and saw a shadow upon it. He pointed a finger toward its direction.

"There he is!" He exclaimed. "Hit it again!"

The Mobians pushing the log, pushed it harder and it made contact with the doors. The wooden door was too strong, but looked like a few more hits would make it give way.

The walrus watched as the mob tried to get into his castle. He took a few steps away from the window and turned around to get a shock when a black hedgehog stood in front of him.

"Success!" the hedgehog cried.

"Oh, Count, it's just you," the walrus said, nervously.

"I was beginning to lose faith, Rotor," Count Shadow said.

Shadow walked a few steps forward with an angry gleam in his eyes.

"A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little thing like grave robbery," he said turning his head to face Rotor.

"Yes. I must escape this place," Rotor said, running across the room toward some suitcases.

"Where are you going to run, Rotor?" Shadow said, suddenly appearing on a wooden bridge above. "Your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcome in most of the civilized world."

Lightning struck at a nearby window and a reflection of a vampiric face with large fangs and black eyes showed itself in the light.

"I'll take him away, far away, where no one will ever find him," Rotor said, holding a bunch of books and a chest while walking quickly over to a suitcase.

"No, no, Rotor. The time has come for me to take command of him," Shadow said as the walrus looked around at him.

"What are you saying?" he asked, stupidly.

Suddenly Shadow appeared in front of Rotor and slammed his suitcase shut. The walrus whipped around and looked at him.

"Why do you think I brought you here? Gave you this castle? Equipped your laboratory?" Shadow snarled in a yell.

"You said … you said you believed in my work," Rotor said, sounding upset.

"And I do. But now that it is, as you yourself have said a triumph of science over Aurora!" Shadow exclaimed as a machine let off a few sparks of power. "It must now serve my purpose."

Rotor stood up from behind the suitcase and stared at Shadow with suspicion.

"What purpose?" he asked.

The Mobian villagers yelled as they pushed the log toward the wooden door and it burst open. The white hedgehog smiled and growled as the villagers all ran inside the courtyard of the castle.

"Good Aurora! I would kill myself before helping in such a task," Rotor exclaimed, horrified.

The creature under the straps on the examination table growled and moaned as Rotor bumped into it.

"Feel free. I don't actually need you anymore, Rotor," Shadow said, walking over to the table. "I just need him. He is the key."

"I could never allow him to be used for such evil," Rotor said, as they both stared at the creature.

"I could, " Shadow said, smiling.

Rotor looked at Shadow in surprise.

"In fact, my brides are insisting upon it," Shadow said, approaching rotor from around the table.

The creature under the straps snarled, loudly as he clenched his fists.

"Snively, help me!" Rotor exclaimed, nervously.

On an above platform a human stands next to a pole, a short human with a long nose.

"You have been so kind to me, Doctor, caring, thoughtful. But he pays me" Snively smiled, evilly, holding onto the pole.

Rotor was backed against a wall and bumped into something metallic. He looked at it and grabbed its handle. He pointed the sword tip at Shadow in the chest.

"Stay back," Rotor said.

"You can't kill me, Rotor," Shadow said, smiling, evilly.

Shadow forced himself into the sword tip and pushed his way all the way to the hilt. Rotor watched in terror as he stopped in front of him. The rest of the sword poking out of his back.

"I'm already dead," Shadow said, staring eye to eye with Rotor.

Snively chuckled as Rotor looked frightened and stared at Shadow. Shadow grabbed Rotor by his lab coat and his teeth grew to an immense length. Rotor screamed as Shadow bit him and drained the life out of him. Snively watched in horror as Shadow did this. Shadow took the sword out of Rotor's hands and took it out of his chest.

The creature under the straps growled and roared as his hand broke free from a bond. The sword clattered to the ground as Snively rushed out the door. Shadow threw Rotor onto the ground and wiped his mouth of the blood. He approached the table where the creature had been and stared. He looked around the room, searching for it. The creature roared and threw a large electrical tower at Shadow. It made contact with Shadow and pushed him into the fire. The creature panted and growled as he approached the dead Rotor and picked him up.

Snively opened the back door to the castle and made his way, away from the castle. He looked up at the stairway, which the many angry villagers were waltzing up. He turned around and headed away. The door opened again and the creature walked out of the door, holding the dead walrus and walked towards a windmill. Snively watched the creature carry the walrus away.

"Dr. Franken-Knuckles!" Snively shouted, trying to get the mobs attention.

The villagers looked toward the windmill and saw the monster heading towards it. The white hedgehog grinned.

"Look, it's headed for the windmill! Come on!" he shouted.

Snively ran away as the mob made their way after the creature.

The electrical tower was thrown into a bunch of machinery. A few explosions were produced from this. Shadow stood up, his body covered in flames as he walked out of the fire. His skin was gone and it showed his skull. But in a matter of seconds his skin grew back and healed itself and he fixed up his coat. The shadow of Shadow can be seen transforming into some sort of monster with wings, claws and large fangs. He roars as his wings spread apart.

The villagers followed the monster to the windmill. Their torches lighting the area they tread. Lightning crashed as the creature walked into the windmill. The villagers ran at the windmill, but the door closed and was locked by the monster. He walked up the stairs to the top of the windmill, stomping on glass bottles along the way.

Outside, the villagers were roaring and yelling.

"Burn it! Burn it down!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

The villagers threw their torches at the windmill and it caught on fire. One torch went through a hole in the roof and hit the hay floor. Another hit a bunch of liqueur bottles, which made it explode. Flames went into the air as the monster came out a door on the roof deck. The monster stared at all the angry mob villagers and yelled. All the villagers stopped yelling and stared up at the creature on the windmill deck. The creature stared at Rotor in sadness.

"WHY!" he yelled in anguish.

The white hedgehog stared in disgust at the creature. A female fox a few metres away from him, fainted out of shock. A male fox caught her as well as a male hedgehog. A loud screech was heard and they all turned around and looked in that direction. A large flying creature came out of the top of the castle. Three more came from the nearby mountain and flew alongside the first. The other three were smaller than the first as they flew toward the flaming windmill.

"Vampires," an elderly dog gasped.

"Run for your lives!" another shouted.

"Vampires" another shrieked.

The villagers all screamed and ran away from the flaming windmill. The white hedgehog stared up at the vampires as they approached. All the villagers ran away as the creature looks down upon Rotor.

"Father," he whimpered.

He looked up to the sky and screamed as the deck beneath him broke and he fell into the flames of the fiery wreckage. A big explosion came as the windmill collapsed to the ground in flames. The four vampires landed and the three females shrieked and wailed in sadness. They stared at the wreckage and cried. Shadow looked upon the wreckage of the windmill in anger as he watched it burn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There's the first chapter! PHEW! Any of you that haven't seen the movie Van Helsing, probably won't know what this is about. I was going to not write the opening black and white scene then I'm like "Hey, if there are some of you who haven't seen the movie then how will you know why Dracula wants Frankenstein or whatever I wrote." So I did the opening scene as good as I could. I was also planning on making Mephiles Dracula, but then he doesn't like compassion so I thought maybe Shadow because he DOES at least have a bit of compassion in him. I also made all the characters I dislike Dracula's brides.<em>**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&R! See ya next chap._**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	2. Mr Simian's Decision

Chapter 2

Mr. Simian's Decision

A poster hung up on a wall with a picture of a hedgehog wearing a hat and coat and a bandana around his mouth. The wanted poster said:

_PREFECTURE DE POLICE_

_AVIS DE RECHERCHE_

_MORT OU VIF_

_VAN HEDGEHOG_

_2,000 FRANCS_

A gloved hand ripped the poster off the wall and looked at it. Until, he heard a scream and deep laughter. He looks up and runs down the stairs of the street. He continued walking down the stairs and came to a corner. He walked alongside a river going through the middle of the city. He stopped at a body of a dead female hawk and bent down beside the body. He crossed himself and picked up a cigar. The hedgehog looked up to show that it is the same hedgehog from the poster; Van Hedgehog. He turned around to see someone going into Notre Dame.

A door opened and the hedgehog walked in. He walked into the attic of Notre Dame slowly and searched the room. His footsteps made loud stomping sounds as he walked. He stopped and a face popped in front of him from the ceiling. It was a gorilla with a cigar in his mouth and he growled as he stared at the hedgehog. The hedgehog stared at the gorilla and tilted his hat up and down in a polite manner.

"Evening," he said.

"You're a big one. You'll be hard to digest," the gorilla smiled, smoking on his cigar.

Van Hedgehog kept a straight face and pulled down his bandana.

"I'd hate to be such a nuisance," Van Hedgehog said.

The gorilla laughed and flipped himself onto the ground. He growled as he stood to his full height.

"I missed you in London," Van Hedgehog said.

"No, you bloody did not! You got me good," the gorilla said, smirking, while holding up his left arm to reveal a hole in it.

"Dr. Khan, you're wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order …" Van Hedgehog was cut off by the gorilla, "It's Mr. Simian now."

"For the murder of twelve men, six woman, four …" he was cut off once more by Mr. Simian, "…four children, three goats, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry!"

Mr. Simian swung around the building's poles, while Van Hedgehog continued turning around to stare at him. Van Hedgehog's expression didn't change in the slightest as he followed Mr. Simian.

"So you're the great Van Hedgehog," Mr. Simian said.

"And you're a deranged psychopath," Van Hedgehog said.

Mr. Simian smoked from his cigar and blew on Van Hedgehog as he looked down so he wouldn't breathe in the toxic fumes.

"We all have our little problems," Mr. Simian said.

Van Hedgehog looked back up and watched Mr. Simian put the cigar on his tongue and then eat it.

"My superiors would like for me to take you alive so that they may extricate your better half," Van Hedgehog explained.

Mr. Simian jumped behind Van Hedgehog and picked up his hat. He looked at Van Hedgehog's hat, then, put it on.

"I bet they bloody would," Mr. Simian grunted.

"Personally, I'd rather just kill you and call it a day," Van Hedgehog said, turning around. "But let's make your decision, shall we?"

Mr. Simian did the thinking gesture.

"Hmm, do let's," he said, whacking Van Hedgehog across the room.

Van Hedgehog got out his pistols and shot at Mr. Simian. But Mr. Simian ran away and laughed as the bullets missed him by inches. Van Hedgehog got up off the floor and walked a few steps when he heard a squeak from behind him. He turned around and saw Mr. Simian swinging on the exposed beams towards him. Van Hedgehog got his tojo blades out of his coat and started them up.

"Here I come ready or not!" Mr. Simian shouted.

Van Hedgehog got a serious expression on his face as Mr. Simian jumped at him. Van Hedgehog got out of the way and cut Mr. Simian around the stomach with his tojo blades. Mr. Simian bumped headfirst into the bell and held his head.

"The bell! The bell!" he shouted.

Van Hedgehog ran towards Mr. Simian with his blades at the ready, but Mr. Simian grabbed the bell and took it down from the ceiling. He held it above Van Hedgehog's head and Van Hedgehog was surprised when Mr. Simian put it over him. Mr. Simian laughed and picked up Van Hedgehog's hat; that had fallen off his head when he bumped into the bell.

A whizzing noise was heard from under the bell and Mr. Simian looked at it. Then, a plank dropping to the floor was heard. He picked up the bell and saw that there was a hole on the spot Van Hedgehog had stood. Mr. Simian looked surprised as he stared at the hole. Van Hedgehog took his hat off Mr. Simian's head. Mr. Simian looked up and saw Van Hedgehog inside the bell.

Van Hedgehog started up one of his blades and he sliced off Mr. Simian's right arm off. Mr. Simian dropped the bell and it rolled around with Van Hedgehog inside it. The bell hit a pole and Van Hedgehog was forced out. Mr. Simian howled in pain and watched as his arm transformed back into a skinny, monkey arm.

"No, no, no," Mr. Simian whimpered.

Van Hedgehog put his hat back on and grunted.

"I bet that's upsetting," he said.

Mr. Simian turned to Van Hedgehog and growled as he lunged at him. Mr. Simian grabbed Van Hedgehog by his coat and spun him around and threw him into the roof. The wooden boards of the roof broke and let Van Hedgehog out. He landed on the side of the hole he came from. Mr. Simian jumped up through the hole Van Hedgehog made and looked around the rooftop.

"Aah, Paris!" he exclaimed, turning back to Van Hedgehog.

Mr. Simian let out a deep chuckle and pulled up his pants.

"Come here," he growled to Van Hedgehog.

Van Hedgehog was dazed a bit from the contact with the roof boards. Mr. Simian picked Van Hedgehog up once more by his coat. He walked over to the edge of the rooftop and looked Van Hedgehog in the eye.

"I think you'll find the view over here rather spectacular," he laughed.

Van Hedgehog broke out of his daze and looked down at the height he was at. He, then, looked back at Mr. Simian as he smiled.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you. _Au Revoir!_" Mr. Simian exclaimed, throwing Van Hedgehog over the edge of the rooftop.

Van Hedgehog shouted in shock and pulled out his grappling gun. He aimed it at Mr. Simian and pulled the trigger. The grapple went through Mr. Simian's chest and opened once it came out his back. It clung itself to his back and dug into his skin. Mr. Simian was caught between a laugh and scream at the pain he was in. Van Hedgehog got a better grip on the gun handle and landed on the ground. Mr. Simian was trying his best to get better balancing and looked down and saw Van Hedgehog looking up at him. He looked at the grappling line and shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, no," he exclaimed.

Van Hedgehog pulled on the gun and Mr. Simian fell forward and put his foot on a gargoyle statue, laughing. Van Hedgehog growled at he looked up at Mr. Simian. Mr. Simian grabbed hold of the wire connecting the gun to the hook and smiled.

"My turn!" he shouted and forced Van Hedgehog back up.

He laughed as he ran across the rooftop and Van Hedgehog was being pulled up the side of the building. Mr. Simian didn't see the ledge and fell off it and swung into a glass window. He swung through Notre Dame's main entrance way and screamed as the hook came out of his chest. He was thrown out of another window into the street.

Van Hedgehog was pulled all the way onto the rooftop and landed on his feet on top. Van Hedgehog looked behind himself when he heard Mr. Simian's screaming. His screaming sounded more painful as he transformed back into Dr. Khan. Dr. Khan looked at where he was and saw he was falling to the ground. He screamed and landed on the ground.

Van Hedgehog looked over the edge of the rooftop and crossed himself saying "May he rest in peace" in Latin. A bunch of Mobians ran over to see what happened. An echidna police officer looked at Dr. Khan's lifeless body and looked up at Notre Dame. He saw Van Hedgehog get onto the railing of the rooftop.

"Van Hedgehog! You Murderer!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as Van Hedgehog put his hat back on.

Van Hedgehog stared at the scene below him with no emotion.

Van Hedgehog got on a horse and rode on it through the street of Paris back to the Vatican.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOH! Chapter 2! Well, this is most likely the scene when Van Helsing is battling Mr. Hyde in the movie except in you-know-what style. The part I can't wait to write is the werewolf part at the end of the movie and with Sally and Elias, when well...shouldn't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen the movie. The poster's language was in French as Van Hedgehog was in Paris. If you don't understand what Mr. Simian is saying about London and you've seen the movie. It's in the London assignment short film of Van Helsing. I've only seen the ending of it. Bummer. R&amp;R and hope you enjoyed.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. The Vatican

Chapter 3

The Vatican

Van Hedgehog arrived in Vatican City-Rome during sunrise. He got off his horse and headed into the main Church. He walked down the aisle, holding his hat by his side and went into the confessional. Van Hedgehog crossed himself as he looked down at the floor.

"Bless me, Father, for I have…" Van Hedgehog was cut as an elderly, Romanian voice finished it for him, "…Sinned. Yes, I know. You're very good at that."

The elderly voice lifted up the window door, revealing an old echidna in a red suit. Van Hedgehog smirked and looked away from the echidna.

"You shattered the Rose Window," he said.

Van Hedgehog looked back at the echidna.

"Not to split hairs, sir, but it was Mr. Simian who did the shattering," Van Hedgehog explained.

"Thirteenth century. Over six hundred years old. I wish you a week in hell for that," Cardinal Athair said.

Cardinal Athair turned his head to look at Van Hedgehog.

"It would be a nice reprieve," Van Hedgehog said.

"Don't get me wrong. Your results are unquestionable, but your methods attract far too much attention. "Wanted" posters? We are not pleased," Cardinal Athair said.

"Do you think I like being the most wanted Mobian in Europe? Why don't you and the Order do something about it?" Van Hedgehog asked with little anger in his voice.

Cardinal Athair opened the window cage and stared at Van Hedgehog.

"Because we do not exist," he said.

"Well, then neither do I," Van Hedgehog whispered as he began to leave.

Cardinal Athair pressed a button and a cage door came down in front of Van Hedgehog. He stared at the door and frowned.

"When we found you crawling up the steps of this Church, half-dead, it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do Aurora's work," Cardinal Athair explained, doing the cross sign with two of his fingers.

"Why can't he do it himself?" Van Hedgehog asked.

"Don't blaspheme. You already lost your memory as a penance for past sins. If you wish to recover it I suggest you continue to heed the call," Cardinal Athair told Van Hedgehog.

Cardinal Athair pressed another button and a door opened up beside him and Van Hedgehog revealing a secret passageway down to the Vatican. Van Hedgehog followed Cardinal Athair down the stairs to the Vatican.

"Without us, the world would be in darkness. Governments and empires come and go, but we have kept Mobian-kind safe since time immemorial. We are the last defence against evil. An evil that the rest of Mobian-kind has no idea even exists," Cardinal Athair explained to Van Hedgehog.

Cardinal Athair led Van Hedgehog into the middle of the Vatican, near an old projector.

"To you, these monsters are just evil beings to be vanquished," Van Hedgehog stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm the one standing there when they die and become the Mobian they once were."

"For you, my good son, this is all a test of faith," Cardinal Athair said, clicking his fingers and the projector came on. "And now, we need you to go to the East. To the far side of Romania. An accursed land, terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures. Lorded over by a certain Count Shadow," Cardinal Athair explained.

A picture of Shadow came onto the screen and Van Hedgehog looked at it.

"Shadow?" Van Hedgehog said, getting his attention caught.

"Yes. You've never faced one like this before. Our story begins four hundred and fifty years ago when a Transylvanian knight named Acorn the Elder, promised Aurora that his family would never rest nor enter heaven until they vanquished Shadow from their land. They have not succeeded and they are running out of family," Cardinal Athair explained.

The picture changed to an old chipmunk with a scar going down his left eyebrow to the bottom of that eye. Cardinal Athair walked over to a table, then looked back at the screen as it changed to a picture of a squirrel with a white moustache and hair and a black eye-patch over his left eye. Van Hedgehog stared at the picture for some time.

"His descendant Maximillian Acorn, King of the Gypsies. He disappeared almost twelve months ago," Cardinal Athair told Van Hedgehog.

The picture, soon, changed to another squirrel, but with red hair and then to a female chipmunk with long red hair and blue eyes.

"His only son, Prince Elias and his daughter, Princess Sally. If the two of them are killed before Shadow is vanquished, nine generations of their family will never enter the gates of St. Peter. For more than four centuries this family has defended our left flank. They gave their lives. We cannot let them slip into purgatory," Cardinal Athair explained.

Van Hedgehog continued staring at the picture of Sally Acorn while Cardinal Athair was talking. As if an emotion had all of a sudden taken hold of him. Van Hedgehog quickly snapped out of his daydream.

"So you're sending me into hell?" Van Hedgehog asked.

Cardinal Athair patted Van Hedgehog on the back and turned around.

"In a manner," he said.

Cardinal Athair walked over to a monk crocodile and was given a little sliding paper tool. He walked over to a table and Van Hedgehog followed.

"Acorn the Elder left this here four hundred years ago. We don't know its purpose, but he would not have left it lightly. The Latin inscription translates as;

"_In the name of Aurora, open this door."_

"There is an insignia," Cardinal Athair explained.

Van Hedgehog stared at the insignia of a dragon and brought his hand in front of his view of it to have a look at his ring.

"Yes, it matches your ring. I think that in Transylvania you may find the answer you seek," Cardinal Athair explained once more.

Van Hedgehog looked up and looked back over at the picture of Sally.

A greyhound was moving his legs while sitting in a chair as if riding a bicycle. He was strapped to an electrical wire that was connected to a wooden machine. A two-tailed orange fox stood in front of the machine.

"Faster, please. Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" Tails cried and used an electrical pencil tool to touch the machine and the greyhound powering it was hit with bolts of electricity.

Tails got a fright and dropped the tool when the machine gave a spark. The greyhound screamed in pain as the electricity started to ware off and his body looked all burnt.

"Getting there," Tails said as he looked up.

"Tails!" the greyhound shouted.

"There you are," Tails said.

Tails hurried over beside Van Hedgehog as he walked through smoke and down some stairs.

"Did you bring Mr. Simian back, or did you kill him? You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed," Tails said, following his friend. "When they ask you to bring someone back, they don't mean as a corpse."

Van Hedgehog didn't say anything, he just kept a straight irritable expression on his face.

"All right, you're in a mood. Come on," Tails said. "I have some things that'll put the bit back in your mouth."

Van Hedgehog and Tails walked into the armoury and Van Hedgehog looked at the swords in amazement. Tails walked past him.

"Any idiot can make a sword," Tails said as an older fox brought one up to his face. It was still burning at the end from being just made.

"Sorry, Father," Tails said.

Van Hedgehog walked up to Tails and grabbed his arm and pushed him past the older fox. The older fox watched them leave.

"Come along, Tails," Van Hedgehog said.

Tails gave Van Hedgehog a bag as they arrived at where they wanted to be.

"Here, take this," Tails said.

Tails picked up two rings of garlic, holy water, a silver stake and a crucifix and put them into the bag.

"Rings of garlic, holy water, silver stake, crucifix," he said.

Their attention was caught when they heard bullets being fired. They turned at saw a machine gun firing at targets. Van Hedgehog stared at the gun in wonder.

"Why can't I have one of those?" he asked.

Tails turned back to Van Hedgehog and he turned back to Tails.

"You've never gone after vampires before now, have you?" Tails asked Van Hedgehog.

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same. Best when cooked well," Van Hedgehog said.

"No, they're not all the same. A vampire is nothing like a warlock. My granny could kill a warlock," Tails explained as they walked through the Vatican.

"Tails, you've never even been out of the abbey. How do you about vampires?" Van Hedgehog said, hoisting the bag over his shoulder.

"I read," Tails replied.

Tails and Van Hedgehog came to a stop as Tails saw something.

"Here's something new. Glycerin 48," Tails said as he put of drop on his pinkie.

He turned around and flicked his finger and the drop flew over there and blew up a table. A few monks screamed and one walked away quickly.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Tails cried.

Van Hedgehog shook his as if it were ridiculous.

"What in the name of Allah is wrong with you?" a wolf monk asked.

Tails' goggles had flipped down over his eyes to make them look larger. He flipped them up and turned back to Van Hedgehog.

"The air around here is thick with envy," Tails said.

He saw an arrow launcher. Tails picked it up and showed it to Van Hedgehog. He moved it front of Van Hedgehog's face and Van Hedgehog got of the way.

"This is my latest invention. It's gas-propelled. Capable of catapulting arrows in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on," Tails explained giving it to Van Hedgehog.

Van Hedgehog aimed it and looked it over.

"I've heard the stories from Transylvania. Trust me, you'll need this. A work of certifiable genius," Tails boasted.

"If you don't say so yourself," Van Hedgehog said, giving it back to Tails and looking at a little device on a shelf.

"No, I do say so myself. I'm a veritable cornucopia of talent," Tails said.

Van Hedgehog looked at the object and grabbed it off the shelf.

"Did you invent this?" he asked Tails.

Tails looked over to see what Van Hedgehog meant and ran after him.

"I've been working on that for twelve years. It's compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius with pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert," Tails explained his invention as he tried to get it off of Van Hedgehog.

Van Hedgehog chuckled and gave it back to Tails.

"It's one of a kind,' Tails said.

"What's it for?" Van Hedgehog asked, moving the launcher out of his face again.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll come in handy," Tails said.

Tails put the object in his pocket and took his helmet off and put it on a wooden head.

"Twelve years, and you don't know what it does?" Van Hedgehog said.

Tails looked back at Van Hedgehog and started walking again.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't know what it's for. What it does is to create a light source equal to the intensity of the sun," Tails told Van Hedgehog.

"This will come in handy how?" Van Hedgehog asked as he watched Tails pack more things for the trip.

"I don't know. You can blind your enemies. Charbroil a herd of charging wildebeest. Use your imagination," Tails said.

Tails gave the bag full of supplies and other needs to Van Hedgehog as he walked away.

"No, I'm gonna use yours. That's why you're coming with me," Van Hedgehog said.

Tails was shocked and turned to face Van Hedgehog.

"Holy hell be damned I am!" Tails exclaimed.

"You cursed!" Van Hedgehog cried. "Not very well, but you're a monk. You shouldn't curse at all."

Van Hedgehog stared at Tails with an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, I'm still just a friar. I can curse all I want … damn it," Tails said, smiling.

"The Cardinal has ordered you to keep me alive. For as long as possible," Van Hedgehog said, throwing the bag to Tails.

Van Hedgehog walked past Tails and he just stared at him.

"But I'm not a field Mobian. Van Hedgehog! I don't want to go to Transylvania," Tails exclaimed, chasing after Van Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, this is what happens before they go to Transylvania, yadda, yadda, yadda. I hope ya like it so far. R&amp;R! More action will come soon! Tell me how ya like it! <em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	4. A Failed Werewolf Capture

Chapter 4

A Failed Werewolf Capture

In a forest, a wooden pole was in the ground and tied to it was a squirrel with shoulder-length red hair. His arms were tied to the pole as he was bait for something. He looked, slowly, around the clearing he was tied in. Some crows were squawking as if they knew what was coming. Suddenly, some loud growling caught the squirrel's attention. He looked in the direction it came from and tightened his hold on the rope as a determined expression came onto his face.

"Come on. Shadow unleashed you for a reason," he said.

Heavy panting came from the bush shrubs in front of the squirrel. A wolf head appeared in the shrubs as the amber eyes glowed and then the werewolf roared and pounced out into the clearing, fangs and claws bared at the squirrel. The squirrel flipped backwards and landed on top of the wooden pole. The werewolf swung onto the pole and started to climb it to get to the squirrel. The squirrel grabbed a rope that was near his head and he climbed up it as a red hedgehog pulled a switch and the rope was pulled higher. The werewolf roared and tried to jump at its prey. The contraption that was pulling the squirrel up, got stuck from a knot in the rope and the squirrel looked down at the jumping werewolf. He dodged an attack from its claws as his legs were dangling low enough for it to grab hold of.

"Pull Me Up! Pull Me Up!" he shouted.

The red hedgehog and some other Mobians started trying to pull the lever back more.

"It's Stuck! It's Stuck!" he shouted back at the squirrel.

The red hedgehog tried his best to pull the lever back more but it didn't work.

A chipmunk with long, red hair, drew her sword from her belt. She looked angrily at the werewolf as it continued jumping after the squirrel. She was about to go after it when a blue frog stopped her.

"No, Sally, it will kill you!" he exclaimed.

"That's my brother out there," she told him as she swatted his arm away from her shoulder and ran out into the clearing.

Sally ran out into the clearing as her brother watched her come out in worry. He looked down at the crew of Mobians that were pulling on the lever.

"Cut The Rope! Cut It Now!" he shouted.

The werewolf turned around and saw Sally. She sheathed her sword, ready to fight the werewolf. The werewolf roared at her, showing all its sharp teeth and fangs. It jumped off the pole and landed just where a trap was planted for it in the ground at the base of the pole. Sally stopped at the edge of the trap and watched the werewolf fall in.

A purple raccoon cut the rope with his sword as Sally reached the edge of the trap. A cage that was planted with the hole trap was lifted up into the air. As it was forced upwards, Sally back-flipped away as her boot was hit by the edge of the cage. She landed on her feet and watched as the cage came near her brother.

The squirrel got out a gun and aimed it at the werewolf as the cage was closing. The werewolf jumped towards the squirrel in hope of getting out or getting its prey. The cage hit the squirrel so suddenly he let go of the rope and landed on top of the cage. His gun fell out of his hands and landed on the ground near the group of Mobians watching.

"Elias!" Sally cried as she watched her brother go up into a tree on the cage.

As the cage got higher, Elias jumped from the top of the cage to a nearby tree branch. The werewolf struggled to get out of its imprisonment and roared in anger as the group started shooting their guns at the cage, hoping to kill the beast. Some of the bullets hit the cage and bounced off the metal and some hit the werewolf and green blood oozed out of the fabric that encased it.

"My Gun! Find My Gun!" Elias shouted to the group.

Sally pushed through the group of Mobians, trying to find her brother's gun.

"Find Elias's Gun! It Has To Be The Silver Bullets!" Sally shouted to the group.

The werewolf was struggling so much that the cage was starting to break the ropes from the werewolves' strength. Elias looked down at Sally in worry.

"Sally! Hurry! Hurry!" he shouted.

Sally looked around and finally saw the gun. Two echidna Mobians got in her way and she pushed them aside.

"Move!" she cried as she ran over to the gun.

The last rope holding the cage broke and Elias stared in shock at it and then looked down at his sister.

"Sally, Look Out!" he shouted.

The cage landed right in front of Sally and the werewolf burst through the metal and roared. It turned on Sally and roared again as it tried to claw at her before she ran off.

"RUN!" she yelled.

Sally ran off and quickly looked back at the werewolf and saw it move the metal out of the way so its body could get through. It roared and chased after Sally.

Sally ran through the bushes and shrubs, but she looked back when she heard a loud roar from behind her. The werewolf ran on all fours after her and it was quickly gaining. Sally quickly picked up her pace as it just narrowly missed her with one of its leaps. She ran through the rest of the trees and shrubs and came to a cliff. She stopped at the edge and quickly looked back in fear as the werewolf jumped from the middle of the trees, aiming to kill her.

Her mouth hung open as she waited for her death but then Elias pushed her out of the way, aimed his gun at the werewolf and shot it as the werewolf pushed him over the side of the cliff. Elias screamed as he fell down the cliff and landed in the river. Sally heard her brother scream and got off the ground and looked worriedly down at the cliff. She saw where the splash had taken place as tears began to emerge from her eyes.

"Elias…" she whispered.

She looked up as a tear rolled down her cheek and looked at the sky.

"Aurora … help us…" she begged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was watching Van Helsing so I thought to do this chapter. And I'm doing a oneshot of what I think shoud've happened at the end of Van Helsing. It's nearly finished so it'll be up soon. Remember its a oneshot. So no second chapters for it for it. I think I changed all the 'God's' in this fanic to 'Aurora's'. If you guys see any God's in this fanfic, please tell me in the review box and i'll change it to Aurora. Thanks!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	5. Van Hedgehog's First Kill In Transylvani

Chapter 5

Van Hedgehog's First Kill In Transylvania

A ship was sailing over the sea as a storm raged. Van Hedgehog stood on the deck with Tails by his side as they awaited the ship to get to Transylvania's port.

They rode across some snowy mountains and some forests to get to their destination. They rode on horses across a mountain as they looked down into the valley below and saw a small village down there with wooden houses. They then knew that that was their stop once they arrived there.

Van Hedgehog and Tails rode their horses down into the valley and into the small village. They slowed the horses' pace as they neared the entrance to the village. Once they got there, they got off their horses and hitched them to some posts. All the villagers stared at them as Van Hedgehog grabbed his bag of supplies off the horse. Van Hedgehog looked around at the crowd of villagers and saw that they had pitchforks and other weapons to beat them with.

"So, what do you remember?" Tails asked his hedgehog accomplice.

"Not now, Tails," Van Hedgehog replied, plainly.

Tails walked up beside Van Hedgehog as they walked.

"There must be something," the fox said.

"I remember fighting the Romans at Masada," the hedgehog replied.

"That was in 73 AD," Tails said in shock.

"You asked," the hedgehog said.

All the villagers surrounded the two as they neared the centre of the village that held a well. Tails looked around at the crowd in fright.

"What are we doing here? Why is it so important to kill this Shadow, anyway?" Tails asked Van Hedgehog.

Van Hedgehog pulled his hat down over his face as he replied, "Because he's the son of the Devil."

"I mean, besides that," Tails said.

"Because if we kill him, anything bitten or created by him will also die," Van Hedgehog replied.

"I mean, besides that," Tails said again.

A silver hedgehog with a top hat walked behind them as a creepy smile crept onto his face.

"Welcome to Transylvania," the hedgehog said.

Tails and Van Hedgehog both stopped when they heard the silver hedgehog. Tails turned around and Van Hedgehog sighed deeply as he dropped his bag of supplies on the ground, carelessly. He turned around and looked at the silver hedgehog.

"Is it always like this?" Tails asked with fear in his voice.

"Pretty much," Van Hedgehog replied.

They heard heavy boot footsteps on the well as a female voice said, "You. Turn around!"

The hedgehog and fox turned around to look at the female which appeared to be Sally. She had her hands on her hips and her expression held a scowl.

"Let me see your faces," she said.

"Why?" Van Hedgehog asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers," she told them as she shook head, slightly.

The silver hedgehog walked up to Tails and held a measuring stick up to him.

"Strangers don't last long here. 5'7 by 2'3," the silver hedgehog said, measuring the fox's height.

The crowd of mobians around them moved in closer with their weapons. Tails looked around in fright as he looked at Van Hedgehog.

"Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed," Sally told them.

Van Hedgehog put his gloved hand near his arrow launcher that was on his belt behind his long leather jacket. He was ready for anything that came at them.

"You can try," he told them.

A blue mongoose with an axe took a step back out of fear as the hedgehog looked at him. Van Hedgehog looked at a purple duck and he too shrunk away out of fear of the hedgehog as well as some other mobians.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Sally asked them.

Van Hedgehog looked up at her, hardly showing his face from under his hat.

"The laws of mobians mean little to me," Van Hedgehog replied.

"Fine," Sally said. "Kill Them!"

Tails gasped and cried out a "NO!" in a deep breath and the silver hedgehog behind him jumped back with contained excitement. Van Hedgehog stepped forward as the villagers pointed their weapons at him.

"I'm here to help you," he told Sally.

"I don't need any help," Sally replied in an I-couldn't-care-less tone.

Van Hedgehog looked behind the chipmunk and saw something approaching her from behind. His eyes went back to Sally and then he got his arrow launcher out and pointed it at Sally.

"Really?" he said.

Sally gasped and ducked as three vampire-bats flew at them. Van Hedgehog pulled back the trigger on the arrow launcher and shot at them. One was a pink vampire hedgehog and she was in her demon bat form along with a white bat and red fox. The pink hedgehog screeched at him as she and the other three vampire woman flew around the village. All the villagers rushed around, pushing and shoving each other to try and get inside a house. Van Hedgehog's arrows went into the pink hedgehog's wings as she flew over him and hissed in pain. Sally looked up in worry at the vampires as she listened to the villagers run and scream.

"Everybody Inside!" she shouted to them.

"Hide The Children!" a frantic white koala screamed.

Tails fell backwards near the well and was holding the bag of supplies as well as trying to stay out of sight of the vampires. Van Hedgehog turned around and Sally ducked as the arrows went over her head. A vampire swooped down at the two and Sally pushed Van Hedgehog out of the way. She landed on top of him and he breathed heavily as the red fox grabbed hold of Sally's jacket. Van Hedgehog got up and ran after her. He jumped off the well and grabbed hold of Sally's ankles. The vampire fox hissed angrily at him and dropped the two. Van Hedgehog landed on his back and Sally landed on top of him, her legs spread apart. Van Hedgehog looked at her in awkwardness and then pushed her onto her back with him on top of her.

"Stay Here!" he told her.

She then did the same thing back to him.

"You stay here. They're trying to kill me," she told him.

She got off Van hedgehog and ran off as he sat up and looked over at where his crossbow was. The vampires flew around the village and the white bat and red fox stopped in mid-air and looked down at Van Hedgehog as he jumped over the well and ran over to his crossbow.

"Fiona, kill the stranger," the white bat ordered as she took an arrow out of her shoulder.

"Love to," Fiona said, swooping down at the hedgehog.

Van Hedgehog kicked his crossbow into his hands as he looked over at Sally. She ran around a corner of some houses, but then ran back.

"RUN!" she shouted.

The pink vampire followed Sally with her claws outstretched. Sally ran past Van Hedgehog and he fired at the vampires. The crossbow stopped firing arrows and the hedgehog ran over to his fox friend.

"Tails! Tails, it's not working!" he exclaimed.

"Try aiming at their hearts!" Tails told him as he threw some more arrows at the hedgehog.

Van Hedgehog caught the arrows as the pink vampire came at him. He jumped out of the way and her foot claws grabbed a cow and she threw it into a house roof. Van Hedgehog loaded the arrows and looked around. Sally ran past and Van Hedgehog aimed at the vampires. Sally ran in front of the vampires as they followed her and the arrows went around her, not hitting or injuring her. She jumped over a load of fruit carts and the white bat vampire grabbed a red crocodile. He screamed as he was caught but stopped as the vampire bit into his neck and hissed in delight. Van Hedgehog lowered his crossbow as he looked up at the sun coming out of the clouds. Sally came out from behind the fruit carts and looked at Van Hedgehog.

"It's the sun," she told him.

Van Hedgehog looked around as he tried to see if any of the vampires would pop out of nowhere. Tails lifted up his hood slightly and sighed in relief. Some crows called out as the hedgehog and chipmunk looked at their surroundings. All the villagers came out of their hiding places and looked at the sun as well. Van Hedgehog looked around, but then heard a noise and pointed his crossbow at the well. Sally looked over at the well too. They both walked over to the well, along the way Sally picked up a sword. They made their way to the well and once they were there they nodded at each other and then looked into it. Van Hedgehog and Sally looked at each other as they thought they had heard something. They both looked back down as the sun was covered by clouds again. Tails noticed this and looked at the sky in fear.

"Uh … Van Hedgehog," he said as the pink hedgehog vampire flew out of the well and grabbed hold of Sally's arm. Van Hedgehog was thrown backwards in surprise and he landed on his back. Sally looked up at the pink vampire and glared at her. The pink vampire looked down at Sally with a cheeky smile.

"Do you like to fly, Sally?" she squealed in delight as she started laughing.

Sally got out a knife from her boot and sliced the vampire across her ankle. She screeched in pain and dropped Sally, but Sally was caught again by the white bat by her own ankle. Van Hedgehog loaded his crossbow and shot an arrow at the vampire's wing. It went right through it and screamed in pain and dropped Sally. The chipmunk fell onto a rooftop and slid down. She grabbed the gutter and threw herself off it. She hit a tree and fell down onto the ground and looked irritably up at the tree while flipping her red fringe out of her face.

Fiona flew towards Van Hedgehog as he ran away from her. The vampire's claws were outstretched, ready to kill. He turned around and shot her with the arrows. She screeched in pain and flew into a building.

Sally ran into a building and locked the door before turning around and coming face to face with the pink vampire.

"Hello, Sally," she hissed.

She crawled along the ceiling and then dropped down, changing into a pink hedgehog with long pink quills and pink earrings on her ears. She was wearing a pink gypsy outfit with a pink necklace.

"Nice to see you too, Amy," Sally said, panting.

Van Hedgehog walked slowly towards the house that the vampire fox had landed in. He knew that she would probably come out and attack him again. He was ready and aimed, but she came out from the bottom deck and flew at him. He flew backwards with her, dropping his crossbow and landing on his stomach. The fox hissed at him and threw an arrow at him. She landed on the railing of the balcony of the house she came from, taking all the arrows out of her skin and throwing them away. She returned to a red fox with long brown hair and wearing a yellow gypsy outfit with a yellow necklace and earrings. She looked at Van Hedgehog with a smiled before throwing away the last arrow. Van Hedgehog sat up and glared at her.

Sally took steady steps backwards as she continued to pant.

"Did I do something to you in the past life?" she asked Amy.

Amy's eyes changed from green to a creepy light yellow.

"Don't play coy with me, Princess," Amy told the chipmunk.

Sally turned around and ran for the door, but when she opened it Amy was there, staring at her.

"I know what lurks in your lusting heart," she told her.

"I hope you have a heart, Amy, because someday I'm going to drive a stake through it," Sally told her.

Amy slapped Sally across the face and she flew out a bordered window. She landed on her feet and ran off.

Van Hedgehog looked at his crossbow and then back at Fiona. The fox hissed in delight as she knew he couldn't hurt her with his weapon over there. Tails looked through the bag and found a bottle of holy water.

"This should do the trick," he said.

Tails ran a few inches with the bottle in his hand and threw it at Van Hedgehog.

"Holy Water!" he shouted.

Van Hedgehog watched as the white bat flew past, caught it and threw it into the well. Van Hedgehog watched the bat do this as she looked at Fiona.

"Stop your teasing, Fiona, and finish him," she ordered.

The white bat flew off and Van Hedgehog looked back at Fiona, his quills flopping behind his back as he looked back. Fiona put her hands on her knees and smiled at Van Hedgehog.

"Too bad. So sad," she said.

Tails pointed at a building with a cross on it, "The Church!"

Van Hedgehog looked in that direction and saw a small drip of water come from the tap. He looked back at Fiona and she looked at him as her eyes changed to light yellow and her fangs lengthened.

Sally ran into a bar with alcohol in it and saw Amy holding a glass of blood in her hand.

"Thirty years old. Perfectly aged," she said, looking at her blood coloured nails.

Sally heard a swoop behind her and turned around. The white bat stood there in her normal mobian form. She had long white hair, green earrings, a green gypsy outfit and necklace.

"Hello, Sally, my dear," she said.

Sally looked away and was about to run away when Amy appeared in front of her, sipping her glass of blood. The two walked towards her as she backed away toward a cag of alcohol.

"The last of the Acorns," the bat said with a fake sorry tone.

Sally looked back to see where she was and gasped.

Fiona roared at Van Hedgehog as he ran for his crossbow. She flew at him and pushed him into a cart of fruit, and then a cart carriage and then a house wall. She flew into sky and cackled evilly as she hovered above the village. Van Hedgehog looked in front of him. His quills had fallen over his face, covering his vision but he still saw his crossbow a few inches in front of him. Fiona saw what she had done and gasped, but then hissed.

Sally put on a determined expression as she threw her fist at the two women in front of her. They hissed and the bat caught her wrist and tightened her grip on it, causing Sally to fall to the ground, slowly.

"I can feel fresh blood rushing through her veins," the white bat said.

Sally gasped as Amy moved Sally's red hair out of the way for their bite.

Van Hedgehog grabbed his crossbow and ran towards the Church. Tails pointed behind him in fear.

"Here she comes!" he called.

She flew very fast toward the village and towards the blue hedgehog. Van Hedgehog ran towards the Church as fast as he could as Tails moved out of the way.

Amy threw her glass of blood away and looked at the bat.

"I want first bite," she ordered.

The white bat hissed at her and she hissed back in anger.

Fiona flew at Van Hedgehog and hissed as she outstretched her arms towards him. Van Hedgehog reached the Church tap and dipped the end of the crossbow into it. He turned and pointed the end at Fiona as she arrived in front of him, ready to strike the kill.

The white bat lifted Sally's head up as she drew inches towards her neck. Her blood was so intoxicating to the vampires that they wanted it even more than they already did.

Van Hedgehog pulled back on the trigger and shot at Fiona as she flew into the tower of the Church.

Amy and the white bat; Rouge, shrieked as they ran backwards and transformed into their bat forms again and flew off through the roof.

"FIONA!" they both shrieked as they flew off into the distance.

Van Hedgehog pointed the crossbow in their direction, but they were too far away to aim for. Van Hedgehog turned back around and watched as Fiona started to hyperventilate as her body started to crack and fall apart. Her wings fell off and she shrieked as she returned to normal but then her skin fell off, revealing her bones and then they fell to the ground. Van Hedgehog did the cross sign as he walked over to the Church steps. He sat down on them and Tails grabbed Van Hedgehog's hat. He heard a 'moo' and turned around and saw the cow was alright. He walked over to the steps and gave Van Hedgehog his hat back. Van Hedgehog was panting as he took his hat back and put it back on his head. But the crowd of village mobians came out from hiding and surrounded the two.

"He Killed A Bride!" a child cried.

"He Killed Fiona!" someone else shouted.

"You Killed Fiona!" the whole crowd shouted.

The silver hedgehog walked onto the platform for witch torture and smiled at them.

"You Killed A Vampire!" another mobian shouted.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Tails asked them.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive. One or two people a month. Now they will kill for revenge," Silver said, his smile turning into a grin.

The mobians of the village started shouting angrily at Van Hedgehog and Tails.

"Are you always this popular?" Tails asked.

"Pretty much," his friend replied.

"So what name, my good sir, do I carve on your gravestone?" Silver asked the hedgehog.

Sally walked through the crowd of mobians and up to the front of the crowd near the steps. She had a small bruise on her forehead but ignored it.

"His name is Van Hedgehog," she replied.

Every gasped and 'oohed' and Silver looked quite surprised with a wide eyed expression on his face. All the mobians started to chat amongst themselves about Van Hedgehog's appearance in their village.

"Your reputation precedes you," Sally said.

Van Hedgehog got off the steps and put his crossbow on his shoulder as he walked up to Sally.

"Next time stay close. You're no good to me dead," he told her.

Sally smiled at him as she looked slightly at the crowd of mobians around them.

"Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage," she said as she turned to the crowd. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over 100 years! I'd say that earned him a drink."

She looked back at Van Hedgehog as the crowd continued to whisper and chatter about their new guest and him killing a vampire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a little note for anyone that gives me bad reviews because a certain 'character' is in half of my fanfics which shouldn't. I wanna clear it up that because sometimes I get reviews about how 'I should kill Sally' or 'Amy is better with Sonic, get them together!'. That crap! I've had enough of it! I like Sally and Sonic and lots of others do too. I don't see why Sally should get all this hate. Actually I don't see why any 'good' Sonic character has to be hated. There's an exception for Eggman because he's the bad guy but not Sally. I mean, sure I dislike Amy but I don't HATE her. I'm sure that some of you Sally-haters have your reasons but some of the reasons are ridiculous such as: she doesn't wear enough clothes and or Issue whatever the hell it was of the archie verse. But guys seriously that was one issue. ONE! She never acted like that towards Sonic again. I mean in my fanfics I make Amy a little more mature because her immaturity is the reason I dislike her. I just find it wrong how fans fight over what couples are the best. I mean, can't we just get along. PLEASE! Sonic would be proud of us if we got over this whole dilemma. It's not that hard. I just wanted to clear that up and tell you guys what I think about this 'war'. I don't want to start an argument either I just want it to stop.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
